Broken Walls
by Badly Behaved Rabbit
Summary: Sirius is up late/early thinking out loud, and the other Marauders are exasperated: "There was a sound of bedsprings as Remus shifted. Sirius guessed that he pulled his pillow over his head by the way his voice was muffled. 'Sirius, it is four in the morning, we have class tomorrow.' he groaned." Story inspired by Tumblr post on the cover image. One-shot!


**A/N:**

 **Saw a post on Tumblr, thought it was funny and that I should roll with it. Here's my embellishment:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, and, as previously stated, this was somewhat inspired by a Tumblr post that is the cover photo for this story.**

* * *

It was a late, or rather very early morning, in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory and a young Sirius Black lay in his bed staring through the space in between his bed hangings at the waning crescent outside of his tower window while his friends slept on. Sirius had always been a rather contemplative fellow, and this occurrence was not a rare one. He could often be found in seclusion, if one knew where to look, with a rather brooding and/or thoughtful expression on his face. The only difference of this night were the sounds that were coming out of his mouth for others to hear.

"Siriu. Remu. Jame. Peter?" he muttered to himself. "That's strange. Why would he be the only -"

Sirius was cut off as an object hit the curtains of his bed from Remus's direction.

"Padfoot: Shut. Up." Remus growled. "You've been at it for ages!"

Sirius wasn't phased. Instead, his eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity. "Hey Moony, have you ever wondered why all of our names are plural, except for Peter's?"

There was a sound of bedsprings as Remus shifted. Sirius guessed that he pulled his pillow over his head by the way his voice was muffled. "Sirius, it is four in the morning, we have class tomorrow." he groaned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, honestly Moony, hear me out - why is there a need for more than one Jame?"

"I take offense to that!" The voice of a groggy James intruded.

"Shut up, Prongs, I didn't ask you."

"You woke us up!"

"Hush, Wormy." Sirius sat up, business-like, and pushed his curtains back further so he could see the dormitory. "Back to the matter at hand, there's also the scary accuracy of our name meanings -"

There was a thump from Remus's bed, presumably him flopping back against his pillows in a huff. "Mate, _go to sleep_."

Sirius ignored him. "I mean, my name is rather obvious in how I got it, but it happens to be the bloody dog star and it doesn't help that Padfoot has black hair! And then there's Peter! Ugh!" he shuddered.

Peter pushed his curtains back, rubbing his eyes. "What about me?"

Sirius gave him a blunt look. "Your last name is fucking Pettigrew."

"Yeah . . . ?" Peter shrugged.

"Pettigrew?" Sirius asked. No reaction. "Pettigrew." Peter raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Sirius gestured excessively with his hands. "Pet. I. Grew?"

Peter shrugged again. "So?"

Sirius's eyes widened in disbelief. "We're bloody animagi mate, that's creepy!"

The hinges of Remus's bed creaked as he rolled over to peek his head out between the curtains. "Sirius, we can talk about this _in the morning_!"

Sirius shook his head and pointed at Remus with his index finger. "It _is_ morning Moon-pie, don't even get me started on you -"

"How the ruddy hell am I involved?!"

"Remus. Mate. You're name is literally Werewolf McWerewolf." Sirius deadpanned. `

"It is not-" Remus trailed off at the skeptical looks he had received. "That's just an unfortunate coincidence." he mumbled.

Sirius took on a solemn countenance and slowly nodded his head. "You were destined at birth."

Remus pulled his head back behind his curtains. "Whatever Sirius, you're being ridiculous."

"You're father's name means wolf!" Sirius jeered.

He could hear Remus rolling his eyes from across the room.

"That is rather eery." Peter agreed.

"Thank you, Pete. Our names determine our fate, I'm telling you!"

James could no longer remain quiet, it seemed he wasn't allowed to sleep either.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to make clay pots for the rest of my life?" He raised an unimpressed eyebrow from behind his own bed hangings.

"Oh, no, no, no, Prongs." Sirius waggled his finger in the most cliche way imaginable. "You're going to love this - your name is entirely dependent on your non-existent love life."

James opened his curtains to officially join the conversation and Remus groaned again at the noise. "Okay, first of all how the hell did you arrive at that conclusion and second - I do so have a love life!" His mouth hung open in outrage.

"Asking Lily to pass the pumpkin juice is not love, Prongs."

James glared at Remus's bed. "I thought you were going back to sleep Rem."

"Well, I bloody well _can't_ now can I, James -"

"Would you two shut up? I'm invested in this now. Sirius, continue, please."

"Thank you, Wormtail. James's last name is Potter, because -"

James crossed his arms indignantly. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Sirius turned his head to quickly say: "Shut up, Prongs," and continued on without pause. "Because Evans is named after a flower. And what do you do with flowers?"

Sirius received no response. He grinned.

"You pot them." Peter and James just stared at him and he thought that Remus was most likely doing the same.

He lifted his arms in a 'what can you do?' manner. "Congratulations mate, you and Lily are actually destined to be together, fate demands it."

"Holy cricket. This _is_ weird." Peter mumbled.

"Dear Merlin, my friends are all nutters. _Good night_!"

Remus once again retreated behind his curtains whilst James sat with his glasses slipping down on his nose as his brows furrowed in contemplation. Sirius shut his own curtains then and noticed that the room had otherwise gone silent for a few minutes. Thinking the conversation had ended, Sirius lay back down, but then James's voice was heard.

He spoke in a quiet tone: "You ever feel like we're just characters in a children's book?"

Sirius groaned obnoxiously. "Shut up, Prongs, there's only room for one philosopher here." His head then poked out to look at James with an amiable sneer. "Besides, that's just a stupid idea."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Review?**


End file.
